


Illusion.

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: ? - Freeform, Don't Like Don't Read, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Please Don't Hate Me, and, i really was, idk how this happened, so i was trying to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: a tough day at work makes hyukjae just a little more irritated when he arrived home
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> So listen here okay,, i was REALLY TRYING to write fluff, i was listening to hyuk's today more than yesterday song, and that got me in a fluff mood right? So i tried writing this.. But then illusion came one, and it fucked my fluff mood!!
> 
> Also thank you to my bby izzy~ for helping me out with writing the summary uwu

Hyukjae walked home, it was a rough day at work today, so he wanted nothing but to go home and spend time with his boyfriend. Jongwoon probably already prepared dinner for him, he couldn’t wait to eat whatever the older cooked up today. His boyfriend wasn’t the best cook, but Hyukjae appreciated it when he tried to cook. It was cute to see Jongwoon’s happy reaction whenever Hyukjae compliments his cooking.

He opened the door and put his shoes in the shoe rack, he quickly went to the kitchen, and just as he thought. His boyfriend was there preparing the table, putting down the plates. Hyukjae sees what they’ll be eating for today, fried chicken and jajangmyeon. Did Jongwoon go out to buy this?

After a few minutes of standing at the doorway, Hyukjae finally entered the kitchen. Jongwoon smiled when he noticed who entered, he put everything he was holding down and went to hug Hyukjae.

“Welcome home baby, how was work?”

Hyukjae hugged the man back, giving a small peck on his cheek, he let go of the hug and gave Jongwoon his bag as he undo his tie.

“It was as usual.. The worst, i don’t wanna talk about it”

Jongwoon nodded, he told Hyukjae to sit down as he put away the bag. Hyukjae pulled a chair and sat there, staring at the food in front of him. He was annoyed that Jongwoon didn’t cook anything by himself. Hyukjae took his chopsticks and started mixing the jajangmyeon. He wondered how Jongwoon even bought this, did he order it? 

Said man appeared back to the kitchen, Jongwoon quickly took the seat in front of Hyukjae and poured a glass of water for him.

“Baby did you go out to buy this? Or did you order it”

Jongwoon almost spilled the water when Hyukjae asked. The older shaked his head as he sat down. Hyukjae stared at him and raised his brow at him, there was no other way for Jongwoon to get this, hell he can still see brand on the chicken box. 

“Fine.. i did buy it, i called the restaurant and ordered from there”. Jongwoon sighed. Hyukjae still looked at him with suspicion, he wouldn’t know if his boyfriend was telling the truth or not, since he was a good liar after all. The older man shaked his head once again, “No I didn't go out baby.. I swear!”. 

_ You would know if I left the house anyway. _

Hyukjae shrugged and just started eating, he didn’t spare another glance to the older. Jongwoon stared at him, did he do something wrong? This made him feel nervous, the younger man hasn’t been mad at him in so long he forgot how uncomfortable it made him.

The two ate in silence, there was nothing to talk about between them. Hyukjae finished his dinner and got up, he walked to their room and closed the door. Leaving Jongwoon alone to clean up.

An hour passed, and Hyukjae hadn't left their room. It started to worry Jongwoon, he didn’t understand why the younger was so mad about this anyway. Did Hyukjae not believe him at all? Did he not have any faith in him anymore after the previous accident?

He peeked at the door of their bedroom, there was no sign of it opening soon. He might as well sleep on the couch tonight.

_ Even if I did leave, I don't have anywhere to go anymore. _

When he started to doze off, the sound of a click woke him up. He looked towards their bedroom and this time the door was slightly opened, which means Hyukjae has cooled off a bit. He stood up and walked there, from the slight creak he could see Hyukjae sitting on the side of the bed looking at a picture of them together.

Jongwoon went inside, he got on the bed and hugged Hyukjae from behind.

“Baby.. i’m sorry, you know i would never leave you anymore”

_ I’m too scared to. _

Hyukjae turned to him, and patted his head. The younger motioned him to lay down, which he did. The two of them laid there, staring to each other's eyes. Jongwoon was reminded why he fell in love with Hyukjae, the man always had this innocent look in his eyes. Even after everything happened, he still found it adorable. He wanted to scoot closer so he could kiss Hyukjae, but he was suddenly reminded of what was attached to his leg, he forgot he has been wearing it for almost a month now.

“Oh.. are the chains bothering you baby? Don’t worry.. I bought something else to replace it”

Hyukjae scoots closer to Jongwoon and cuddles him, “It’s an electric dog collar, it’ll be far easier to wear right? You can move more freely using it”.

Jongwoon nodded, whenever Hyukjae mentions something like that. Jongwoon is brought back to his terrifying reality. He’s locked up in house, nowhere to go, chained to the wall. With Hyukjae being the only person he ever interacts with. 

The younger hummed and kept holding Jongwoon in his arms, till he slowly dozed off. Even though he was asleep, Hyukjae still had a strong grip on Jongwoon, not letting him go at all.

_ Even if I tried to run, your hold on me is too strong. _


End file.
